<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tolerate it by Thatsjustit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089561">tolerate it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatsjustit/pseuds/Thatsjustit'>Thatsjustit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Happiest Season (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, I'm pretty sure Riley's last name is bennett because thats her family's name, PWP, more plot in pt 2, well until the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatsjustit/pseuds/Thatsjustit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sloane remembers her in high school, a freshman when she was a junior. Nose always in a book when she wasn’t following around her younger sister. She remembers Riley trying to engage in small talk Sloane had no interest in at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sloane Caldwell/Riley Bennett, Sloane Caldwell/Riley Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I spent way too much time rewatching Happiest season. Found out Sloane was a cheerleader in high school and has good taste in women painters. That sounds pretty gay to me. C'mon comphet queen I see you!</p><p>Title from Taylor's songs... first verse is actually just rileysloane</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>2006</em> </p><p>It's her third Christmas home from Yale. She’s here alone because her boyfriend, well, now ex— began to complain that Sloane didn’t spend enough attention on him. Like she wasn’t president of the <em> Civil rights Project </em>and treasurer of <em> Yale Law Women </em>and planned to pledge to <em> Kappa Kappa Gamma </em>in her last year at university. She needed someone to keep up with her, not complain. So she dumped him and now has to spend a week in Pennsylvania while her parents go on about what a nice boy he is and asking why he isn't here. It’s exhausting. </p><p> </p><p>It’s the night of the annual white elephant party, hosted by her parents of course, and Sloane’s already heading towards the alcohol. She's finally twenty one and her parents can’t stop her from breaking out something a little stronger than that horrid spices drink. </p><p>After getting her mixed drink from the bartender she stands by the doorway of the living room and watches people trickle in. The next hour is full of dull small talk with older people her parents force her and Harper to speak with. </p><p> </p><p>The Bennett's come in late as usual. They like to make an entrance or something, she guesses. Mrs. Bennett crosses the doorway first with Mr. Bennett following and Riley follows soon after. Even with the falling out between her and Harper, Riley and her parents still attend this party without fail. It’s been four years since she’d heard through pathetic gossiping teenage girls that Riley was a lesbian who was <em> obsessed </em> with her younger sister because God forbid Harper tell Sloane anything herself. </p><p> </p><p>Riley's in all black as usual. It's like since that fiasco in high school she’s been in mourning. She removes her heavy coat and Sloane looks to her left and sees Harper make a beeline for the kitchen and smirks. Typical of her sister to run from her problems. </p><p>Sloane watches Riley make the rounds, talking to every person in the room until she’s making her way towards the back of the room to where that same bartender makes her a drink.</p><p>There’s nothing of interest in the living room where Sloane’s spent most of her childhood besides Riley so she stares at her back as Riley’s handed her drink. Riley quickly turns around like she somehow feels eyes on her and locks eyes with Sloane’s blatant stare. She raises her glass in greeting and Sloane lifts a few fingers off the glass pressed to her lips in greeting. </p><p> </p><p>She looks good, Sloane muses. Her first semester away at university has matured her a bit. Sloane thinks she goes to Brown or Cornell or some other lesser than Ivy, she can’t remember.  </p><p>Sloane remembers her in high school, a freshman when she was a junior. Nose always in a book when she wasn’t following around her younger sister. She remembers Riley trying to engage in small talk Sloane had no interest in at all. She remembers Riley glancing at her over breakfast when she would stay over. Remembers Riley’s eyes quickly moving from the exposed skin of her upper thighs revealed by her cheer uniform as she and her sisters sat around the breakfast bar. On those days she remembers Riley awkwardly moving around her whenever they were near each other in her home. It was kind of sad, Sloane thought then, her obvious crush. Sloane had no interest in entertaining it, just as Harper apparently. </p><p>But, she <em> does </em> look good now. Tall in her booted heels, brown hair curled where it falls against her chest, eyes rimmed with dark liner. Sloane wonders if the crush is still there. If she’d have the same effect on Riley as she did in high school. Where her cheeks would blush if Sloane looked at her longer than she normally would or how she’d take a long pause before answering one of Sloane’s questions as if she were figuring out a response that would impress her. Sloane wonders if she could get Riley up to her room to fuck. She’s sure she could’ve four years ago, if only she’d asked. </p><p> </p><p>Sloane believes she could and decides to test that theory.  She makes her way over to the small bar her parents have set up and greets the other woman. </p><p> </p><p>“Riley.”</p><p>“Sloane,” her eyes fist lower, then trickle up Sloane’s moving body until she stands in front of her. “You look...nice.” </p><p>Solane’s eyebrows rise. “Yes… as do you,” Sloane waves her hand towards the tight black jeans and sweater combo Riley sports. </p><p>“So… this party’s a drag huh?”</p><p>“Hm, sure.  How’s school? You go where again,” Sloane asks, even though she couldn’t care less about the subject or small talk in general. It so does bore her. </p><p>“Yeah I go to Cornell, it’s going well. Declaring human biology next year, pre-med and all,” Riley replies “And you, Sloane? How’s Yale?” </p><p>“Oh, Yale’s great. You know, workloads probably much heavier than what you’d get over at <em> Cornell </em>.” </p><p>Riley rolls her eyes and huffs out a laugh. “Sure.” </p><p>God this conversation’s useless. Sloane needs to make her point for coming over here clear. “Anyway, how’s your social life? You have a girlfriend or something?” </p><p>Riley’s eyebrows rise. “Girlfriend? No, no girlfriend. Why do you ask?” She moves a bit closer head lowering. </p><p>“Well,” she starts. “I’d like to have sex and wanted to see if you had a girlfriend or anything that’d make you not want to.” </p><p>Riley lets out a startled laugh, “you wanna have sex? With me? Now?” </p><p>Sloane stares at her as if she’s an idiot. </p><p>“I mean. Yeah sure. No girlfriend or <em> anything </em> making me not uh. want to...” </p><p>Sloane gives her a closed-lipped smile and turns, heading for the stairs. She hears Riley’s booted heels follow her. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Solane opens her door and Riley follows her inside the room at a distance then shuts it behind her. Sloane watches Riley look around her childhood bedroom. There are cheerleading trophies and ice skating medals just about everywhere. </p><p>As Riley stares at the Edma Morisot painting hanging on her wall she decides to get rid of her dress. It’s a short purple thing so all she has to do is lift it over her head. </p><p>“Wow. This painting’s nice. The soft brush strokes, very feminine.” </p><p>“Riley.” </p><p>“Hm?” She turns around to gaze at Sloane.</p><p>“What’s wrong with you? I’m in my underwear waiting for you to fuck me and you’re making art critiques?” </p><p>Riley looks a bit embarrassed at that. “Oh no, I was just….” She trails off. </p><p>“Listen. I know you’ve wanted this to happen for years now. Don’t think I didn’t notice you constantly staring at me when we were in high school.” She stalks forward in nothing but her black bra and matching thong. </p><p>Riley swallows. “I never stared, you were my… friend’s sister. I was only trying to get you to like me. Since I was here a lot.” Riley’s cheeks tinge red. </p><p>Sloane stops in front of her, Riley’s back now flat with the wall where the painting hangs. Sloane’s hands come to rest on her stomach. </p><p>“Sure Riley. Like I haven’t caught you staring at my legs in my cheer skirt. You know I still have it in the closet, if that’s your thing.” Sloane points to her closet as she smirks up at Riley.</p><p>“No I’m good on that one, Sloane,” Riley laughs. “All right, I may have been staring a bit.” She looks down to where Sloane’s hands are now under her sweater. “Could you blame me?” </p><p>“Hm of course not. Now that we got that out of the way. Can we fuck now?” Sloane asks bluntly. </p><p>“Yeah. For sure.” Riley leans down and kisses Sloane, lips trapping Sloane’s bottom one between her own before she pulls back. “Let me just. Take off this sweater.” </p><p>Sloane rolls her eyes but helps Riley remove the sweater and then grabs her hand and drags her towards her flower quilted bed and forces her to sit. She stands between Riley’s jean-clad legs and reaches behind herself to undo her bra. Riley looks up at Sloane, small chest bare for her. “God.” She mutters. </p><p>Sloane waits for Riley to make the next move and it doesn’t take long for her to reach for her hips and pull her in so she’s straddling her legs. As Riley’s hands move from her hips to the front of Sloane’s thong Sloane’s hands reach for Riley’s face and force her to look up and into her eyes. Sloane leans down and kisses her, tongue pushing past Riley’s lips immediately. </p><p>It seems Riley’s hands have a mind of their own because they jump from the front of Sloane’s thong to her ribs to brush against her breasts, never staying still. And it’s pretty frustrating so Solane takes one of Riley’s hands and roughly grabs her breast so she’ll take the hint. </p><p>She does. Riley’s hand squeezes then she leans down to take her nipple into her warm mouth and Sloane moans and rocks her hips into Riley’s lap. Sloane’s hands slide from Riley’s face and onto her back to open the clasp of her bra then pushes away from her. </p><p>“Go lie back on the pillows,” Sloane commands “and take your jeans off, God.” </p><p>“I knew you’d be bossy in bed.”</p><p>“Oh, so you <em> have </em>been thinking about this.” </p><p>“Don’t be smug.” </p><p>“Hard not to when it took me one sentence to get you up here and naked in my bed.”</p><p>“Maybe I just didn’t want to spend an evening talking to middle-aged Wasps and you were the only other option,” Riley intones as she shoves off her jeans. </p><p>“Difficult to believe when you looked like you were about to come in your pants every time we brushed shoulders as teenagers,” Sloane laughs as she joins Riley on the bed. </p><p>“Oh shut the fuck up, will you?” Riley rolls her eyes as she reaches for Solane. Sloane smirks as she settles between Riley’s thighs. One hand immediately reaches for Riley’s right breast as the other skims up and over her thigh to press into her where she can feel warmth and wetness already ruining her cute little boy shorts. </p><p>Riley stutters out a curse as Sloane’s fingers move to her clit, rubbing in strong strokes. She rises up to kiss Solane, lips sliding together until their lips are slick and she can’t take anymore. Riley takes Sloane’s hand and pushes it beneath her panties. </p><p>“...just, yeah go inside. Two fingers yeah... fuck Sloane.” Making Riley pant like this makes Sloane slicker than she thought it would be. She continues kissing Riley, slipping her tongue inside her mouth and swirling it around Riley’s. She needs pressure on her, right now. She grabs Riley’s hand and hastily pushes it into her underwear. </p><p>“Rub my clit, hard...mhm. God. Keep doing that,” Sloane gasps out.  She’s never been hard to make come. All she needs is consistent pressure and movement on her clit and it’s game over for her. She feels it now if only Riley would stop loosening up every time Solane’s own fingers pump into Riley. God she needs to come.  She slaps Riley’s hand away so she can focus on getting her off so Riley can go down on her or something soon. </p><p>Sloane moves her thumb to Riley’s clit as she adds a third finger inside and that seems to be it for her. Riley grabs her arm with both hands as she begins to shake. She’s groaning and slurring her words, back rising off the bed and it’s so hot Sloane has to clench her legs while she sees Riley through her orgasm. Sloane keeps her thumb moving and pressed as her fingers curl into Riley until she’s still and flat on her back once again. </p><p> </p><p>Sloane hovers over Riley’s limp body and slants her mouth over hers kissing into her mouth as Riley regains her senses. </p><p>“Good?” Sloane asks, already knowing the answer. </p><p>“There you go, being smug again” </p><p>Sloane grins. “My turn.” </p><p>At that Riley grabs Sloane’s waist and twists until she’s lying beneath her. She kisses down her neck and stops to lick at her throat. “Don’t you <em> dare </em>leave a hickey on me,” Sloane says when her lips latch on for a little too long, pushing her away. </p><p>“Why? Got a boyfriend back at school who wouldn’t like that?” Riley jokes as she leans back in, giving the spot one last lick before she moves down kissing down the valley between her breasts choosing to take the right one into her mouth. She sucks and bites at her nipple as her right hand slowly trails over Sloane’s thigh. She grips it roughly and moves it so Sloane’s leg drapes over hers. Sloane moans at the aggressive move. </p><p>“Yes. uh. actually,” she groans as Riley, body still between her legs, begins to thrust. “We’re just on a break. mhm. right now—<em> fuck. </em>” Riley reaches between them and pulls the small piece of fabric off Sloane’s hips and laughs. “Wow. Really? Okay, no hickeys then. Wouldn’t want to cause a rift between the Ivy’s leading couple.”   </p><p>Riley presses her finger to Sloane. She knows she’s soaked and that’s why Riley inhales the way she does. Riley pushes into her with two fingers, her hips following in a thrust and Sloane lets out a small squeak. Riley slides her fingers until just the tips are in Sloane then drives them back in until she’s knuckle deep. “Oh God fuck Riley use your thumb. Uh—touch my clit.” </p><p>Riley moves her hand completely and Solane groans at the loss of it. Riley slides down Sloane’s body until her face is between her thighs. The sight alone is almost great enough to push Sloane over the edge. Riley let’s her mouth rest on the juncture where Sloane's thigh meets her pelvis as her right hand wraps around Sloane’s thigh to spread her open. </p><p>Sloane can’t help but to push her hand into Riley’s hair, strands sliding through her fingers until she grips and moves Riley's head where she most needs it. Riley huffs out a laugh through her nose and Solane inhales sharply, the appendage bumping into her. </p><p>“Riley put your mouth on me or I swear to <em> God—“  </em></p><p>Riley’s mouth descends and Sloane stops mid-sentence because it’s exactly what she needs, Riley’s lips sucking just hard enough on her clit. And who would’ve thought? Little Riley Bennett, a meek bookworm who had followed her sister around like a puppy, could make a woman feel like <em> this </em>? </p><p>Riley’s fingers push in and out of Sloane at the perfect angle, her fingers twisting upwards, her tongue and lips press warmly onto her clit. Solane feels her stomach clench and her eyes roll back, body tensing as she comes from multiple areas of stimulation until her body falls limp against the mattress. </p><p>Riley keeps the ministrations going, fingers pushing in and out, lips steady and Sloane has to bat her away, too sensitive to enjoy anymore.</p><p>“Enough, stop.” Riley rolls over and pushes up so she’s lying to the side of Sloane and grins like she’s proud to see Sloane look so boneless. </p><p>“Now look who’s smug,” Sloane rolls her eyes. </p><p>“Well I did just sleep with the hot older girl I had a <em> small </em>crush on,” Riley admits like it was a secret. Sloane doesn’t even give a reply other than a look. </p><p>Solane gets up to redress, foregoing the thong, still too sensitive, and slips on her dress. Riley follows, gathering her jeans and sweater from the floor. </p><p>As Sloane fixes her hair with the small mirror she has on her old dresser Riley says, “we probably shouldn’t tell anyone about this, right?”</p><p>Sloane gives her a look, “As if I ever planned on it.” </p><p>“Right…” </p><p>“Look this wasn’t— I’m not harboring any feelings for you or something. <em> I’m </em> not the one who just fucked their high school crush. This was a fun time and that’s all this was,” Sloane clarifies, armed crossed over her chest as she stares at Riley. Sloane has a plan. Graduating from Yale Law, summa cum laude, starting as an associate at a prestigious law firm and working her way to partner with a <em> man </em> by her side. How would it look for her to be tied to a woman as she tried to work her way to the top? She’d be laughed at as they shut doors on her. Not that she’s thought extensively about <em> that </em> specific detail. </p><p>“No, Yeah. Of course. Also, it was years ago Sloane. A stupid fleeting thought in high school. I didn’t like, imagine us in a house with white picket fences and 2.5 kids or whatever.” Riley looks exasperated, buttoning up her jeans. </p><p>“Good.” </p><p>“Mhm.” </p><p>“We’re on the same page then,” Sloane says, mouth closing, tongue pressed to her cheek.</p><p>“Right—” Riley starts, moving from where she’s stood near the side of Sloane’s bed to where Sloane’s leaning onto her dresser. “It was good to—see you.” Her mouth lifts at one side. “A high school dream come true or whatever.” </p><p>“Obviously.” </p><p>Riley laughs and shakes her head. She turns around and heads for the door. “Later, Sloane.” </p><p>The door opens and closes and Sloane turns to the window just behind where all her trophies stand. She sees Riley, dark hair and long black coat move away from her house, down the block.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sloane thinks that was a weird encounter but one that was surprisingly satisfying. Too bad it can never happen again. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Slight amazing world of gumball mention because I like that cartoon lol</p>
<p>Also, Alison Brie is very strong and works out a lot and I think that's hot</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been four days since the incident. The one where Sloane outed her sister in front of most of their home town on Christmas day. Now that she reflects, Sloane sees how fucked up that was. It’s just that she and Harper have this sick thing where they need to one-up each other at every turn. It's been that way since they were children when Tipper and Ted would congratulate Sloane on getting first place in an ice skating competition with nothing more than a smile that never reached their eyes but would gush to anyone with ears about how Harper writes for the school paper and <em> oh </em> they just knew she was <em> going places.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The competition bled into everything they did, from cooking to school work—even into their love lives. So when the time came Sloane saw a way to win, to finally have something over her sister. She wasn’t going to<em> say </em> anything but it was nice to hear Harper plead and beg for her secrecy. But then fucking Eric and that woman in the closet happened ( <em> oh the irony </em> ) and Harper just had to push Sloane’s buttons. All she saw was red, here Harper was, with the biggest secret one could have in a family like this, and she has the nerve to judge <em> her </em>?  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And maybe the fighting was beneath her but it felt good. Sloane’s always been smaller than her younger sister, Harper shooting up way past Sloane before she was even into her double digits. Sloane has muscle now, going to the gym three times a week, her trainer being one Gwynnie uses when she’s in New York. The point is she had the upper hand, Harper’s arm might just be the length of her whole body or something but Sloane can now lift one-thirty, she’s proud. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harper escaped her and ran through the hallway and into the living room where just about all the people in town are congregated for the stupid white elephant party and Sloane had no choice but to say what she did. It would finally show her parents who the real failure is. So she said it, even after Harper threw a Christmas garland at her that actually left her face tingling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Harper is a lesbian. Abby’s her girlfriend.” There she’d said it. Chest heaving she waited for her parents' reaction, her sister's reply. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She is lying. I am not a <em> lesbian </em>! Solane is the one who has this big—”</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>And then there was a canvas being broken over her head and poor, sweet Jane yelling about how she didn’t feel included in the family and all three Caldwell sisters were on the ground as everyone looked on.  </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Her father wrapped up the party then, excusing his daughter’s behavior. He told Sloane to see people out and take the twins with her. The campaigning never stops. So she stood by the door with Matilda and Magnus by her side holding a dish full of party favors no one bothered to take. </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Sloane saw Riley walk up to Harper, her ever-persistent color scheme intact. She couldn’t hear what they were saying but soon enough they shook hands and Riley walked to where Sloane stood. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Solane couldn’t help but let her eyes wander, head tilted a bit. Riley did know how to pull off a pantsuit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Riley.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sloane.” Riley stopped for a second then nodded her head before she headed out the door. Eric came over not a second later and god that’s too much to think about at the moment. He apologized and shepherded the kids off to bed. </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Then her parents were yelling at Sloane and her sisters and Abby walks in. Harper admits to being gay and slips <em> Riley </em>into the confession and again too much to think about at the moment. There was a long moment of aching silence where her parents looked on in shock so Sloane decided it was time to tell her secret too. It had to be done sometime and why now when everything else was going downhill? She and Eric had been separated for months now. It was an amicable split. He was a good man and a great father but she wasn’t in love with him, she’s not sure if she ever truly was. But she couldn’t just call it quits because that was the only thing her parents ever thought she succeeded at. A few months before Christmas they decided it was time to separate. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jane joined in and stood near her sisters in solidarity and Sloane couldn’t love her anymore if she tried. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>If Sloane was being honest, she didn’t think this whole <em> Harper being gay </em>thing cause this much of a ripple. Sure it would’ve caused a gasp or two but not scaring Abby off or have her dad not speak to them until the following morning.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He eventually came around and so did Abby. She and Harper were going strong or whatever and their parents are fine with Harper’s sexuality <em> and </em> Sloane’s divorce.  </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>And here she is now. </em>Four days later, still in Philadelphia because Sloane had decided to stay in town until the second day of the new year pre-incident so she sticks to it. The twins don’t go back to school until the seventh of January so there’s really no rush to head back to New York. Eric has gone though, someone has to keep their business afloat. Sloane heads into town, she needs a cup of coffee and to open her laptop in a Starbucks (thank god the town actually has one). She’s decided to renew her law license and needs to figure all that out sooner rather than later. She probably needs to hire someone to help run her half of her and Eric’s business when she returns to practicing law too, so much to do. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s typing away at her laptop, her cinnamon cold brew by its side when she hears the barista call for Riley. Sloane’s eyes snap up to where, sure enough, Riley Bennett stands in monochrome grey, a slight change from her usual back attire. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she turns around Solane contemplates ignoring her, ducking her head into her MacBook or greeting her because there are only about six people in the cafe including herself and Riley and there’s no way she could successfully get away with acting as if she hadn’t noticed her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She decides to acknowledge her, she stares as Riley's eyes focus on her and lift a hand in greeting. Riley’s eyebrows rise as she grins. She kind of saunters over with that naturally cool way about her Sloane always found infuriatingly attractive. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of all the gin joints….” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. All two of them in this town.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Haven’t seen you since the whole—” Riley waves the hand not holding her coffee in the air, “Christmas fiasco. Thought you would’ve skipped town by now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. Thought I'd torture myself just a bit more by stay with my parents through the new year. Sit down.” Sloane says gesturing to the chair opposite her at this table near the large windows of the cafe. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riley does, setting her coffee on the table and lowers herself into the seat. “You’re still in town? No important hotshot doctor stuff to do down at John Hopkins?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riley takes a sip of her drink before answering, “Nope, have off until the fourth. First vacation time I could cash in on since I’m in my last year of residency. I’m headed your way soon actually.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sloane closes her laptop. Talking to Riley’s much more interesting than what she’d been doing before she sat down, she admits. “Oh?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhm, got the call, I start my fellowship at New York Presb in March. You’re still there right? In the city?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Interesting that Riley’s kept tabs on her after all these years. It’s the first time Riley’s been home for the white elephant party in about five years or so. Sloane guessed it was medical school or her residency taking up too much of her time to ever come down or something. The last time Sloane saw her was right before she had the twins. She looked good, hair the longest it’s ever been and the confidence she gained during her college years as strong as ever. When she greeted Solane, with a closed-lipped smile and a glint in her eyes, Sloane wanted to jump her right then. Bring her upstairs and repeat what happened that one Christmas in her childhood bedroom. But the rings on her finger were heavy as was the man’s hand that rested on her lower back throughout most of the night. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, we’re still out there. The business is run out of Chelsea. I own a brownstone in midtown, we don’t plan on leaving anytime soon.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right, you and Eric huh? How’s the business.” Riley’s eyebrows furrow at the reminder and <em> oh. </em> She doesn’t know Sloane and Eric are divorcing. It seems of the utmost importance that Riley’s in the know about this so Sloane says, “By we I mean the twins and I. Eric and I are getting a divorce.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riley leans forward and reaches for Sloane’s hands which are laid over her closed laptop but pulls back before touching. “Oh, I’m sorry, Sloane.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s fine,” Sloane waves the thought away, “just single now and in need of a career one-eighty.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’ll do you some good, you going back into law?” Sloane leans back in her chair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's why I'm in the only decent cafe in this hell hole. Looking into renewing my license for New York state.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riley’s eyes widen, “Oh man, am I interrupting something important?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Riley. I asked <em> you </em>to sit.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right,” Riley laughs and bites her lip. She’s always been a lip biter and it always has done <em> something </em> to Sloane whenever she saw her do it. They just stare at each other in silence for a while until Riley leans forward again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I’m gonna head out…” Sloane sits up as Riley stands. Riley stares down at her for a minute, looks as if she’s making a decision. “A friend of mine works at this bar and little further in town and is throwing this New Years' party if you wanna ditch the stiffs at your parents' New Years' thing.”   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Solane can’t deny that anything would be more appealing than standing around her parents' acquaintances as the ball drops.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “I’ll think about it,” Sloane says. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, you have my home number, same since oh six,” Riley smirks, and isn’t she clever? “ But here’s my cell,” she leans over, lifts Sloane’s drink and grabs a napkin then rifles through her bag until she’s holding a pen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here,” she hands over the damp napkin with her phone number on it. “call, text, whatever I’m free until the fourth and down for whatever.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sloane shakes her head and huffs out a laugh as Riley heads out the door of the cafe, turning around to give her a small wave. God, isn’t she presumptuous? </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sloane decides she’s going to that party. What can it hurt right? It’s obviously better than what she had planned on doing for New Years'. She’s deciding what to wear as Matilda and Magnus lounge on her bed and watch some cartoon that looks like it’s set in the real world? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She turns to them, a dress in each hand. “Kids,” they look up at her in unison. “Which one do you think would look better on Mommy?” They both point to the one in her right hand in unison which is a white halter neck dress that stops mid-thigh. Her children are smart, that’s for sure.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She gets ready, curling her hair in waves and putting on light makeup, and pulls on some pumps that make her three inches taller. She kisses the twins goodbye and tells them Tipper’s just downstairs if they need anything. </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>She did end up pulling out the now dry napkin and texting Riley for the address to the bar. Her reply is along the lines of “knew you couldn’t resist the idea of ringing in the new year with me.” If Sloane rolls her eyes any harder they’d get stuck.  </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>When she arrives at the bar, the party’s in full swing. There are people just about everywhere so she pushes through until there’s a break in the crowd and scans the room until she sees leaning against the bar, talking to a woman behind it who’s also pouring drinks with precision.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>Riley sees her and waves her over. Sloane stops in front of Riley and gives her a slight smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, you look good.” Riley looks down and gestures towards Sloane’s body where her beige trench is unbuttoned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks, you too,” Sloane says sincerely, Riley’s wearing a dark green blouse tucked into black jeans which both look great on her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You want a drink? Or to sit down? I’ve got a booth in the back or we can stay up here at the bar if you want. Your call.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sloane raises her eyebrows and smiles bemusedly. when she takes off her coat and addresses the bartender she sees Riley furrow her brows and shake her head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I get a vodka pineapple, please?” The bartender takes off to make her drink and Sloane turns back to Riley. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you nervous or something, Riley,” Solane teases. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not nervous, no, just want you to have a good time since I invited you and all.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sure I’ll have a blast.” The bartender comes back with her drink and a napkin and Sloane puts money on the bar. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh no, drinks are on the house for us. Right, Tif?” Riley asks the bartender. “Anything for you babe,” Tif replies. Riley rolls her eyes, grabs her drink, and gestures for Sloane to follow her towards the back of the bar to the open booth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry about her, she always does that when I bring a girl into the bar, it freaks them out. We’re just friends.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How many girls do you bring here?” Sloane asks arms crossing in front of her body. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not many, you’ve lived in this town right,” Riley jokes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you brought my sister here?” Sloane asks and that’s something she’s had on her mind for a while now. Of course, Sloane had heard in high school about Riley being <em> obsessed </em> with Harper but it felt more gossip than real. Then her sister said she had <em> hurt </em> Riley. Implying that she had lied and deliberately said Riley was obsessed with her when they were in fact in a relationship. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No…. I didn’t bring Harper here. Because we were fourteen and dated for half a year, Sloane.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You didn’t feel the need to mention that before we fucked the one time?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riley laughs, “Sloane, Harper was the last thing I was thinking of when we <em> fucked </em> the one time. </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Touché. Sloane nods and reaches for her drink. “Fair enough. So no residual feelings for my sister or anything then?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not in the slightest.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhm,” Riley smiles. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing,” Riley shakes her head. Like she doesn’t want to admit what she’s going to say next. “Just really fucking surreal. My high school crush sitting across from me at a gay bar, sipping on a drink I paid for.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, you didn’t pay for this. So.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whatever. You know what I mean.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I don't think I do. Elaborate.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riley rolls her eyes. “We already talked about this years ago. You accused me of having a crush on you in high school and you were right. I used to stay over at your house and wished you’d come down from your room when we’d do a movie night. Or tell Harper to wait a little longer over breakfast so you’d have to walk to school with us. God, I can’t believe I'm telling you this.” Riley rubs her eyes and laughs sheepishly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, no keep going it’s great for my ego,” Sloane jokes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop it, you were just this powerhouse of a girl who knew what she wanted and what she was going to do with her life <em> and </em>you looked the way you do. I couldn’t help but be intrigued. But I knew you’d never look at me other than one of Harper's little friends. So…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You dated my sister instead,” Sloane raises her eyebrows in surprise. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It sounds so harsh when you say it like that. No, I liked her too just after I... came to the conclusion that I’d never date you? Wow, I sound like a tool.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You do. But I can't fault fourteen year old you. I am a catch.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riley laughs and leans back against the booth they’re in. Sloane looks around the bar then back towards Riley. “Let's go outside.” Riley stands up and follows Sloane out, stopping at the bar to tell her friend something, probably to hold their booth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sloane leans against the side of the building and digs through her purse. Riley’s pushing through the door when Solane slides the cigarette into her mouth and sets to lighting it. After a few clicks of the cheap lighter, she finally inhales, holds it for a second then exhales. It feels good. She hasn’t done it in a while. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riley comes closer. Left arm against the brick wall, body angled toward Sloane. “As a doctor I’m obligated to tell you that these,” Riley’s fingers reach up to Solane’s mouth, brushing her lips as she pulls the cigarette from between them. “Are very bad for you,” she puts it to her own mouth, inhaling as she stares down at Solane. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sloane takes the dwindling cigarette from between Riley’s fingers. “Don’t worry, I don’t smoke. Only on vacation.” She smiles before inhaling again. On the exhale she looks up and sees Riley’s eyes focus on her lips and knows the kiss is coming before she even moves. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riley leans in and slants her mouth over Sloane’s, bottom lip between her own. Riley’s hand now free from the cigarette, slides up to Sloane’s throat, fingers falling across her jaw and she tilts Sloane’s head so they’re kissing deeply. They both taste like Newport and hard liquor but that doesn’t stop Sloane from probing Riley’s lips with her tongue until her mouth opens for Sloane and she slides it into Riley’s mouth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riley stands in front of her now, hands moving from Sloane’s neck down to her waist as she pushes Solane more firmly into the brick wall. Sloane can’t help the soft moan she lets out at this. When they break Sloane’s head thuds as it hits the wall and she closes her eyes.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You wanna get outta here? I just have to grab my coat from inside and we can go….” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are we going?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My parents are at yours, we can head to mine. God, it sounds like we’re back in high school.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sloane laughs at that and brings the cigarette nearing its end back to her mouth. “Sure, go get your coat.” Riley heads inside, throwing Sloane a smile before she walks through the door. Sloane sighs, remember the date, and looks at the watch on her wrist. Twelve o’ seven, man she is so screwed. </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Bennett house is nice. Not that Sloane sees much of it. Besides the foyer, the staircase, and Riley’s room Sloane doesn’t get a chance to see it at all. Riley’s got Sloane on her (decidedly less childish than Sloane's) bed in less than a minute flat and thank god for that. </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riley texts her two days into the new year as Sloane packs her suitcase. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> So. That was fun, huh?  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                                                                                                      <em> It was.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Want to repeat the experience? This time with a meal beforehand?  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>                                                                                                                                       Is this your way of asking me out on a date?  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Oh yeah for sure, and you already know I’m good in bed so no disappointments there  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>                                                                                                       God. You're so full of yourself what happened to you over at Cornell?  </em>
</p>
<p>                                                                                                                                                      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> You don’t want to know  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> So. Dinner?  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> <em>I’m not opposed to it… </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Good </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>                                                                                                                                                            Good. </em>
</p>
<p>    </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>